


Eyes of Owls

by wavewright62



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Hootakainen, Post-Canon, Sentinel Mages, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: Vigilance must still be maintained.  Whooo better?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Eyes of Owls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



> Yeah, sorry, I couldn't resist that one. Last one, I swear.

Onni scanned the calm waters of the lake in the chill pre-dawn light. Thin plumes of mist clung to the surface of the lake. A dark shape disturbed the mist, flying low over the water before gliding up to the railing where Onni stood. Onni and the owl both bowed their heads in concentration as the owl gave her report.

Some small grosslings, now drowned after being dropped from height into the waters around Saukonsalo. Nothing more malign, but that was not unexpected. A sighting of tasty-looking mice near the feed storage bunkers on the livestock island. Onni chuckled, _Go. Feed well, and thank you._ The owl flew off with a flourish of her wings. She was the last one to report for the night.

Time to get to work. Sointu had built her sentinel outpost well enough, but had left many gaps along the foundations for her vipers to come and go as they pleased under the floorboards. Although most of them had moved their nests to escape the owls, Onni still found it rather unnerving to hear them moving around under there. He had received a shipment of coarse wool from Reynir and had spent the summer tacking into bags as insulation under the flooring. He’d have a much warmer (and more quiet) winter, and any remaining vipers could take care of any vermin nesting in the insulation.

Turning back toward the cottage, he spied smoke rising in the distance, doubtless from the ongoing cleansing of Mikkeli. As the summer wore toward autumn, the fire crews tended their blazes all night. The skalds had found records stating that his family were originally from Mikkeli, but fled the Rash. Lalli was there now, in the unit with his friend. _Emil. His name is Emil._ He would see them soon.


End file.
